


Delightful Torture

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: As you wait for Reiner to return from the gym, you find Bertholdt reading a book on his bed. As soon as he sees you, a bright smile appears on his face and he repositions himself.As usual, the two of you start talking about random subjects, such as the training mission next week or how the weather has been unpredictable. The tall boy looks at you and you could almost see the lightbulb appearing above his head.“Do you want me to predict the weather for you?” He asks before starting to laugh. You look at him as confusion takes over your features.“Do I want you to do what now?”He soon starts to shift on the bed, you are in for a treat.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Delightful Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi!!! Omg I loved your yandere fic with Reiner :)))) Could u maybe do a smut fic where Reiner gets jealous of his s/o joking around with Bertholdt and he 'teaches' her a lesson? I love his fine ass so much UGGGHHH

“You can’t possibly be serious!!” You ask, wiping away the tears that stream down your face. Your stomach hurts from all the laughter but you simply can’t hold it in. Sitting on the other side of the bed is Bertholdt, showing you all his sleeping position and what they all mean.

“This one means it’s going to be a rainy day.” He puts one of his legs against the wall and the other one falls from the bed. You let out yet another burst of laughter and so does he.

You’ve been doing this for the past 20 minutes as you wait for Reiner to return from his work-out session. As he’s about to show you another “weather predicting” pose, your boyfriend makes his way past the door, his body covered in sweat and a serious expression on his face.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for you!” You pull yourself together and start walking towards him. His strong arm wraps around your waist and he pulls you closer to him as if you weigh nothing. Reiner brings his lips close to your ear.

“Getting so close to another guy?” His warm breath against your cold skin makes your cheeks grow a dark shade of red. Before you can tell him what’s happening, he whispers once again. “I guess I’ll just have to teach you a lesson.”

.

After grabbing his towel, Reiner leaves the room, saying he has to take a shower. Your whole face burns from embarrassment as you walk back towards Bertholdt.

“What did he say?” He asks, adjusting himself on the bed, worry taking over his features.

“Nothing. But I do have to go!” You sprint towards the door but before leaving, you look back and flash him a bright smile. “I’ll see you later!”

After you’re out of sight, Bert lets out a long sigh, shaking his head slowly as he picks his book up once again, “At least I won’t have to hear the bed hitting against the wall again.”

.

You run towards the bathrooms, looking for the blonde boy. In the distance, you hear a shower turn on and you try to find which one. All the way in the back of the room, you find Reiner getting under the water. His blonde hair drips water over his shoulders and back.

You stare at him for a few seconds, you can almost hear his pale ass cheeks calling your name. You take off your shirt before quietly calling his name.

As he turns around to face you, you notice the mischievous smile on his lips. 

“So you can be a good girl after all.” He says before grabbing you by the waist, not caring that you are still half-clothed. It doesn’t take him long to start kissing you. You wrap your arms around his neck, feeling the warm water getting in your pants. You feel his right-hand unbuckling your belt and, in an instant, your clothes are now resting on the floor.

“I can’t believe you were talking to Bertholdt in such a casual manner.” He says as he lifts you, pressing your back against the wall. “You know I don’t like it when you act like that.”

You try to kiss him once again, but he shifts away from your face as he makes his way towards your neck. Reiner’s lips are softer than usual. You feel the wet marks he leaves behind while his hand makes its way up to your bra.

“Reiner..” You quietly moan his name as his grip tightens around your boob. His trail of kisses ends at your collar bone. He looks at you with lust completely taking over his eyes and you can feel the blush spreading across your face. You can feel how hard he is as he presses your body against his.

“On your knees, now.” He says as he flips around and places you down. Once your feet touch the floor, you happily oblige. Reiner strokes himself a few times before you replace his hand with your own.

You place a single kiss on the head before shoving it in your mouth. He’s around 7 inches, 7 and a half if even, but this isn’t the first time you’ve sucked his dick. At this point, you’re used to his size and know exactly how to please him.

You suck on the head while trying to adjust your hair. Grunts and moans now burst out of him louder at each passing second. You feel his hands gently but still somewhat roughly shifting your hair onto a ponytail. 

“Fuck, Y/N” He grunts as he wraps your hair around his fist. You smile at him, with his member still in your mouth. Suddenly, you feel him touching the back of your throat. You gag slightly but don’t stop.

Once again, you wrap your dominant hand around it and start jerking him off as you suck him. He doesn’t try to be quiet anymore and he uses your hair to move your head, each time going deeper and deeper in your throat.

You feel him losing his grip, meaning he is getting close. You start moving your hand faster and licking his cock from the tip all the way to the base. Your free hand resting on his thigh as you try to not lose your balance.

“Fuck.” He says. You know once he starts cursing under his breath, it won’t take him much longer. “Fuck, I’m about to come.”

You smile, not stopping your hand movements. “Come in my mouth, baby.” As you place your mouth on his dick once again, his eyes meet yours. You notice his mouth curling into a smirk as he lets out one final moan before you feel his cum filling your mouth.

“Swallow.” He says while placing his hand on your chin, making sure the light is hitting your face perfectly. You oblige to his wishes once again and open your mouth, proving to him there’s nothing left. He helps you get up before switching places with you, making sure you are now under the running water.

“Fuck me.” You beg him. You need him inside you right now or else you might burst into flames. You take his hand and place it between your legs, making sure his fingers brush against your wetness. “Please.”

“Why would I?” He asks with a pleased smile on his face. His thumb rubbing your clit in circles as you let out a moan against his neck. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and dig your nails into his skin.

“I regret what I did and I promise it won’t happen again.” You whine, almost to the point of tears. He lets out a satisfied grunt.

“Then ask me once again,” Reiner says.

“Please, Reiner…” You say, locking your eyes on his. “Fuck me, please.”

He picks you up and presses you against the cold shower wall. “Your wish is my command.”

He softly rubs the tip of his dick against the folds of your pussy, bringing out moans that were stuck in your throat. You can feel his hands as he positions himself in between your legs.

With one swift move, you feel him inside you. A gasp escapes your body as he digs his nails on your hips, making sure you won’t fall. After a few seconds, you feel him moving.

“So fucking tight!” He groans against your ear. You let out a gentle laugh as you try to catch your breath. You leave red marks all over his back as he now pounds into you.

The sound of his skin against yours fills the bathroom, anyone passing through would be able to hear it but you don’t care. All you want right now is for him to fuck you relentlessly. 

You pull him by the neck, trying to kiss him passionately but since your body is moving up and down at an incredible speed, it turns into a sloppy kiss. Suddenly, you feel him leaving your body and an emptiness taking his place. You let out a sad whine.

“Please put it back in!” You beg him. He quickly puts you down and spins you around, your boobs now pressed against the wall as he holds your arms behind your back with one hand. You feel his free hand smacking your ass and leaving a red mark. You let out a loud moan.

“This is an amazing view.” He says as he slides inside you once again. He doesn’t hesitate and starts pounding into you. The way he feels against the walls of your pussy is amazing. He fucks you so nicely you can feel yourself losing your mind.

“Reiner if you keep doing that, I’m gonna come!” You tell him, your voice shaking slightly. You can hear him scoff before slapping your ass once again. Somehow, he manages to go even faster as you tiptoe, making sure he won’t slide out.

As you are about to come, you feel the emptiness taking over you once again. As you catch your breath, you let out an annoyed grunt. 

“Why did you do that?” You whine, your body still pressed against the wall. You can hear his proud laugh.

“I told you I was going to punish you.” He gloats.

“Reiner, please, I’ll be good!” You try to tell him, hoping he’ll finish the job. “I won’t disobey you ever again, just please…” Your voice disappears in your throat as you feel his fingers rubbing your clit.

“Please, what?” He asks.

“Please, fuck me once again!” You almost scream. He doesn’t waste any time and you feel him inside you yet again. His dick feels like it was made to be inside you. 

As he feels your pussy tightening around him, he rubs your clit faster and makes sure all of him is inside of you, not a single inch left outside. After a few seconds, you let out a scream as you feel his dick hitting your deepest spots, once he finally allows you to come.

“Fuck, I’m getting so close,” he says, not stopping his movements for even a second. As you try to catch your breath and your mouth hangs open, you find the energy to tell him,

“Don’t you dare pull out!”

“Heh, I wasn’t planning on it!” He replies.

It doesn’t take long until he lets out a final grunt as you feel his cum filling you up. He stays inside of you for a few more seconds, making sure not a single drop falls outside. 

Before placing you down, he pulls out from inside of you and a moan escapes your throat. You turn around and hug him, feeling the hot water falling from his hair onto your skin. He plants one final kiss on your lips before grabbing a wash-cloth and soaping it up.

“We should probably leave this bathroom soon, someone may come in.” He says as he starts to wash your body. You simply nod, melting away in his touch.

“I’m sorry I made you jealous.” You say quietly. He gently touches your face and flashes you a smile.

“I know it won’t happen again.” He says right before kissing your forehead, then going back to washing you.

Even though your conversations with Bertholdt were always fun, sex with Reiner was 100 times better. And you are not about to give up on the best dick you’ve ever had.


End file.
